Mental Highschool
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Cloud is a mentally unstable teenager. He's been sent to St.Michelles school for mentaly scrudeup teenagers. As the say Highschools a mental asaylim! This is an AU! Rating changed for futur chapters.
1. Welcome to hell

Hi everybody! I was really depressed, you know with school and exams, so I wrote what I felt like. Mental unstable. Enjoy and tell me what you think. R&R

Disclamer: Sinister Sis doesn't own FFVII. But how Sinister Sis wishes it so.

Chapter 1:

As Cloud's car neared the five-story building know as 'St. Michelles school for the mentally unstable', he felt that his parents must have lost their minds. Okay so he was a little suicidle, and okay he did try to kill his teachers, but thats no reason to send him here.

The front door drew closer he wished they had taken the child lock off his door. At the bottom of the steps stood a women and two security guards, 'Let's go make some new **friends**' he told himself sarcastically.

"Ah you must be Cloud Strife. My name is Anna-Maria DeSteir, I'm the vise-principle. These two are Reno," points to the red head on her right, "and Rude," to the bald man on her left, "they'll be incharge of keeping you from doing anything. Now if you'll follow me." She and the two walk into the building with Cloud following behind.

She brought him past the principle's office, where three teenager's stood, two men and a woman. He could hear male shouts coming from the office, which he came to the conclusion were the principle's.

The girl was wearing a leather mini-skirt, a skimmpy black shirt, she wore huge black biker boots, her hair was black with a bubblegum pink fringe and the ends of her hair were bubblegum pink, her eye's were a strange magenta colour.

The man nearest the front door, had black hair in a crew cut, a baggy white victorian shirt, tight black leather pants, and black healed boots, he had mako blue eye's.

The other man wore a crimson tunic type top, black denim jeans, black trainers, his hair was also black but it reached his shoulders his fringe was purple, he had rusty- red eye's.

Suddenly the girl looked at him with a glare that said 'what the hell are you looking at?'. Then Cloud felt a hand press down on his shoulder, " You might want to stay away from them. Their as bad as they come. Pyromaniacs, phyco's, schisophrenic's, the works." He heard Reno behind him.

"Really? Thats interesting." Cloud commented as he continued walking after Reno. They arrived at room 365.

"This will be your room, you'll be sharing it with two people. I'll let you introduce yourself." She opened the door and led him in, reveling a three bedroom apartment.

"Vincent! Zack! Please come here for a minute!" She called. Out of the small kitchen a ravan haired man walked out, his hair reached mid-shoulder, he wore a black Metalica t-shirt, black cargo pants and black Dr.Martin boots,his eye's were crimson, "Cloud, this is Vincent Valentine, Vincent this is Cloud Strife." She motioned to the tall teen who nodded.

After a few seconds a second man ran out of one of the rooms, "Sorry I'm a little late, I was getting dressed. Cool! We get a new room mate!" the man named Zack exclaimed.

He walked up to Cloud and whispered "Please be more fun than, Mr-depresed-as-heck over there." he pointed to Vincent, "By the way, I'm Zack Donovan. What's yer name?" Zack statend up and placed his hands on his hips.

"My name... my name's Cloud Strife." Cloud answered.

"Right then... I'l leave you to get to know each other better. Anyway I have a problem to get sorted." Mrs.DeSteir said with a sigh.

"Is it the Six Devils again?" Vincent asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. Lucius set the staffroom a light. And Cetus set a bomb in the third floor bathroom." Mrs.DeSteir sighed. "Well I'll leave you to bond. Bye Cloud." With that she left the room.

'Okay this was going to a long trip.' cloud thought to himself.

So what do you think? Please tell me, R&R be it good or bad, I don't care!


	2. New classes

The next day, was Cloud's first school day in three years, he was pretty sure the teachers here were used to people trying to kill them. Double class of chemistry, great a pyromaniacs favorite class.

At least he was with Vincent and Zack, okay so Vincent wasn't the best company, being pesamistic, manicly depressed, and you guessed it suicidle. But Zack was an optimistic sevear delinquint, he was so much fun to be with.

"Alright, class," the teacher began. "We have a new student with us today. His name is Cloud Strife. I want you all to behave yourselves so he feels welcome, and-" she paused, and her tone grew dark "-don't try to kill him like you did the last one!"  
Cloud shot the teacher a look. Some part of his mind wondered if he should be afraid, but he ignored it.  
In the back of the classroom, several gruff-looking teens let out a synchronized groan. "Man, teach!" one of the gruffest shouted out. "Ya wreck all our fun, y'know dat?"  
/Pyromaniacs?/ Cloud wondered as he took note of their ragged hair and tell-tale red clothing. He glanced around the room. Was there anywhere where he could sit without being attacked?  
The teacher touched his shoulder. "You can sit by Cetus," she told him, gesturing toward a silver-haired boy by the back window who was fiddling with a small box.  
/Well, at least he doesn't look too dangerous,/ Cloud thought as he went over to take his seat. As he sat down, Cetus glanced at him momentarily, as if to accept his existence, then went back to his box.

In the seats in front of him was the same girl from yesterday, he long hair was done in a plait, the floresent pink colour was still there.

Beside her was the man with the crew cut, he was now wearing a black victorian shirt insted of the white one, he was messing with a pen knife.

To his right was the other man he saw the day previously, the one with shoulder length black hair. He was playing with a zippo lighter with the letters 'B.A.D.S' ingraved on it.

As the day role on he met up with Zack and Vincent who were on their way to the

caffeteria, Zack was complaining about having to wait till 1:00 for food. They entered the large hall in which food was served.

There were many groups sitting at various tables, for example the pyro's were sitting at a group of tables near the door, the group known as the 'Six Devils' were sitting at the furtest most tables at the back near the windows, for some reason nobody occupied the tables around them, the man with the crew cut was playing 'Highway to hell' on a swallow tail electic-guitar.

Cloud hadn't seen the fifth and sixth member of that group before, but he now caught a glimse of them. One had sleeked back sliver hair, tied in a ponytail, he wore a 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt and black denim jeans.

The other was albino from what little Cloud could see, for the teen was wearing a long black trench coat but he had the hud up, he was wearing black leather pants and shin-high Dr.Martin boots I love my Doc's. He seemed to be the group leader, because the rest seemed to be filling him in on the day's happenings.

"Hey Cloud... Earth to Cloud" Zack waved his hand infront of Cloud's face.

"Huh... what?" Cloud zoned back to reality.

"He Vince, we have communication with planet Cloud!" Zack said sarcatically. But all Vincent did was role his eyes in annoyance.

"You really are a dumbass." Vincent voice was monotone.

"Oh really, well you are such a wet blanket!" Zack yelled.

"Would you be quiet Donovan, you are so childish." Vincent glared at Zack. The only thing Cloud could think of doing was laugh at the two infront of him.

"And what, might I ask, is so funny?" came a dark voice from behind Cloud.

Cloud spun around to see who had spoken, he found himself staring at the teen from the 'Six Devils', the guy Cloud presumed was the head of all their opperations.

"No of your business, Hanapu!" Zack yelled.

'Hanapu' grinned evily, "Oh, but my dear Zack, it is _my business_ to what goes on in this Hell hole. Or have you forgotten?" His voice was so cold it sent shivers down Cloud's spine.

Zack backed down, but Vincent took up the argument, "The only reason you know everthing in this school is because you have your lackies do your dirty work." Vincent stood tall, but unfortunatlly Hanapu stood taller.

Hanapu face fell for a minute, but he then burst into a fit of manical laughter, Cloud was sure he was scytsophrenic. The hall went quiet, even the lunnies went silent, all that remained was Hanapu's laughter.

As his laughter died down, he growled "I don't have lackies, they choose to give me information. They don't need me to give them orders, they have the power of free-will."

Vincent glared at him, Hanapu straightened up "Besides I've got ears and eye's all over this school, I can tell you what anybody did at any time." Hanapu grinned sadistically.

"Nii-sama whats going on?" a new voice interupted, this time it was female. It was the girl in the over-sized biker boots.

"Nothing Imouto-chan. I'm just introducing myself to the new kid. Now go Back to Gabriel." Hanapu looked over at the girl.

"Oh... OKAY NII-SAMA!!!!! But you have to come back Ravens got something for you." She hugged her brother, then ran back to their tables, soon the noises of the hall got louder. /Okay does she suffer from MPD Multiple personality disorder?/

"You got lucky this time Vincent, Zack,Cloud. But next time you may not be so lucky." He growled then walked off.

As they made their way to a double P.E Zack looked at Cloud, "Well at least they were in a good mood today. Normally he'd rip you limb from limb, and I mean that literly." Cloud looked at Zack with confusion.

"Well two years ago, this guy named Iggy, who annoyed the shit out of Hanapu, and I tell you that takes talent, anyway... lets just say he left the school in a black body bag... well what was left anyway." Zack gave a small giggle.

"In small words he's not the person you want as your enemy." Vincent concluded.

/Oh great, I just got on the bad side of a mass murderer. As they say, when life gives you lemons, squrt the in your enemys eye's./

**Finito.**

**Thank you Shakiah Kestrel for you imormative review, but unlike most people my personal dictionary is on striek. So I have some spelling and grammer mistakes. R&R. This is my second atempet at this, with the help of Shakiah Kestrel, So enjoy!**


	3. Suicide

HI EVERYBODY! Here's chapter 3 of MH! -

As the three entred the lage sports hall, Cloud was in awe at he sheer size of said hall. Suddenly someone ran into Cloud, he was apparently trying to catch a ball.They landed with a loud thud. Cloud opened his eyes and found himself looking into eye's that were the colour of dried blood.

"Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" The man stood up quikly and held out his hand. "I'm Ravan, by the way. Hey... arn't you the one Hanapu laughed at, at lunch?"

Cloud looked at Ravan in sure confusion, where did he hear that name before? Oh yeah from the lunch hall, Hanapu's little sister said that he had something for Hanapu. So he was meeting another person from the 'Six Devils'.

"Hey Ravan get your bird butt away from Cloud!" He heard Zack yell. Ravn turned to look at Zack and Vincent. He looked rather board.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Ravan folded his arms over his chest. Zack was about to say something but was interupted.

"Ravan get over here, before you get in deep shit with Hanapu, you know how he gets when you doss class." And what do you know, it was crewcut.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Gabriel. Hey, nice meeting you Cloud." with that he ran towards Gabriel.

So Mr.Crewcut had a name. "Hey Cloud you okay?" Zack walked up to Cloud.

"Yeah... Why?" Cloud looked at his friend.

"Ya hit the ground farely hard. And you have a small cut on you temple." Zack pointed to Clouds left temple.

Cloud raised his hand to his head and felt a small trikle of blood. "Oh. Thats why I feel dizzy."

"Cloud you should go to the Nurses office." He heard Vincents monotone voice.

"Where is it?" Cloud asked.

"Its two doors down from the third years bathroom to the left." Zack gave him a worried look.

As Cloud made his way down the corridor, he reached the third years bathroom. He stopped suddenly as he heard small, almost inadiable sobs.

He turned in to the bathroom and saw sitting in a small pool of blood was Mr.Scysophrenic. He held his head in one hand, while his other lay limp beside him.

Cloud moved silently towards him, he called his name softly, "Hanapu... are you okay?" he questioned softly.

"Father knows... Father knows why... Father knows why I'm here. Father hates... Father hates me... Father hates me for what I am." Hanapu muttered rather quikly, gently rocking backwards and forwards against the wall.

Cloud looked around and saw imbeded in the far wall, a bloody swiss-army knife had been imbeded in the concreate. Then he moved his gase to Hanapu's arm, several deep gashes decorated his white porcilen skin, staining it crimson.

Hanapu seamed oblivious to Clouds preseance, For he kept muttering and rocking back and forth.

Cloud made a move to put his hand on Hanapu's shoulder, but Hanapu's reactions were lightning fast, he grabbed Cloud's hand in mid air without even looking up.

"Don't... don't touch... don't touch me." his voice barely over a whisper.

"You need help come with..." Cloud began, but was interupted.

"Father wont let me... Father wont let me get help." Tear drops fell from his eyes and mingled with the blood on the floor.

"Your Father is not here, now _come with me_." Cloud said forcefully. The form in front of him made a small jerk, then started shaking.

He them started giggling evily, "Oh, but he is." he muttered quietly, "In my mind." he touched his temple. "He hurt me, he hit me, he did dirty things to me."

Cloud stared in shock, apparently Hanapu didn't know who he was talking to. Okay two choices,

1: Leave him here and get the nurse and risk him dying of blood lose,

**or**

2: Drag him to the nurses office and risk lossing my head.

Okay so he didn't like either of those choices, but hey, whats losing your head if you help a severly f$ked up teen.

Fine we'll go with choice 2, not that he wanted to lose his head, but he was just to lazy to make the return trip.

"Hey Hanapu, will you come with me _please_?" he used his mothers method of talking to a distressed teen/child or someone who's trying to take their lives or in this case a mentally unstable mass murderer. Talk slow and softly to the person and show a helpful hand, and don't make any sudden moves.

Hanapu looked up at Cloud with eye's the colour of spilt blood, the tears that he had shead made them look like they were bleeding. "Oka-sama used to say that to me." he looked towards the large mirror across the room.

He looked so small and helpless, so unlike at lunch when he was a deranged lunatic. The blood pool was growing larger. "Hanapu will you let me help you?" Cloud asked again.

Hanapu looked at his bleeding arm like it happened often, he then looked back up at Cloud, and gave a curt nod.Cloud put his arm around Hanapu's waist, put Hanapu's good arm around his neck, and hoisted him up onto his feet.

They made the rest of the way with cloud half dragging, a rapidly losing consciousness, Hanapu. Cloud knocked quickly on the door as Hanapu started to slip of his shoulder.

The Nurse opened the door a crack, but when she saw the two, she almost tore the door from it's hinges. "Oh my God, what the Hell happened!!?" She yelled in shock.

"I don't have a clue. I found him in the bathroom, just down the hall. He dosen't seem to remember me." Cloud explained.

"Quickly bring him inside." She motioned inside. Once they entred she closed the door, "Lie him on the bed, I'll have to get some things." She smiled.

Cloud did as he was told, he placed Hanapu on the medical bed, he looked at his injured arm again. The something shiney caught his eye, he looked at the dog tag around Hanapu's neck.

It read-

Name: Matt Salaam

D.O.B: N/A

P.O.B: Russia

Blood type: O negative

So his real name is Matt, what an interesting name. His age was not known, and he was Russian. Okay so he did hear a small bit of a russian accent. O negative huh? Cool!

"So your the new kid, this must be a fun way to start your time here." the nurse came back, "My name is Cathrina Windwood by the way." She begain to clean his wounds.

"I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife." Cathrina smiled at him, she had such a gentle smile, it reminded him of his mothers. She had dark chocolate hair, startiling green eye's, her voice was like the wind blowing over a grassy medow.

"Nice to meet you Cloud." When she had mopped away the thick coating of blood, Cloud got a better view of the wounds.

They were really deep, they were formed in letters 'I hate my pathetic, meaningless, existance.' He had ingraved them so deeply that the scars would be really noticable against his porcline skin.

"You know that this isn't the first time this has happend. It's happened twice before." she lifted Hanapu's other sleeve and removed his glove, ingraved in clear lettering 'I hate my father.' and 'Death is my friend, he comes and talks to me.'

Okay that was not a good thing. He carved what he was feeling on his arms, nasty.

"Why can't he remember who I am?" Cloud asked Cathrina.

"Oh he suffers from brief periods of Amnesia. Normally it happends when he gets to emotionally distresed or someone hurts a person from his group." Cathrina bandaged Hanapu's arm.

Suddenly Hanapu's eyes shot open, he gave murderous look towards the two. "Where am I and who the hell brought me here?" Hanapu's voice was so cold and empty.

"Well Hanapu, you in the Nurses office, and Cloud here, carried you all the way from the third years bathroom." Cathrina smiled at him like this happened to her on a dayly basis. Hanapu shot a puzzled look at Cloud.

"You, you helped me?" Okay so his voice was still cold and empty but at least it held a confused tone. Cloud knodded, and Hanapu gave a curt knod in thanks.

Okay so first he was an enimy of a mass murderer, and now he had won the respect of said mass murder.

Please R&R


	4. The songs comence!

Two day's after the incedent with Hanapu, the schools resident Rock band, _B.A.D.S_, were having a concert in the theatre hall, at the back of the school.

Where had Cloud seen those letters before? Oh yeah on Ravans Zippo lighter.

He met up with Vincent and Zack at the science labs.

"Oh this is going to be great, they haven't played in a while!" Zack said throwing his arms in the air, "Just a quick warning Cloud, their very emo."

They entred the large theatre hall, and picked a spot in the middle of the hall.

When Cloud looked to see who was on B.A.D.S, he almost fell over. For there, tuning their guitars, were Gabriel and Lucius, and setting up the drum kit and Hanapu was doing nothing.

"Your going to love this."Zack told Cloud. Then a few minutes of guitar tuning and electrical adustments the band were ready.

Hanapu took the microphone, "Hey everybody, okay we're going to start with something slow."

"I hope you brought your tissues." Zack whispered to Cloud.

Hanapu knodded to the other three, and they knodded back. Lucius started to strum the strings on his base guitar, followed closely by Gabriel and Cetus.

Then the lights were turned off and as the music gained as steady tempo, a spot light was pointed at Hanapu, he slowly opened his crimson eye's and his voice echoed through the hall.

'I'm sitting here,

My head resting against,

A frosted window pane,

I'm in my mind,

Thinking of all that was,

Things that I hold dear.

You used to play,

In the snowy maze of my heart,

Hidding all the pain I felt,

Letting me rest,

Rest in peace.'

Hanapu's voice was so soft and sad that it brought tears to Cloud's eyes. Now he knew what Zack had ment about the tissues.

'_In_ _my land of Winter,_

_I'm all alone,_

_I'm so cold,_

_In the darkness off my mind_.'

'Now that your gone,

The darkness of the past,

Is seeping back,

Clouding my Judgement,

And the truth you told.'

Many off the people around them were in tears, and were hugging each other.

'Don't let me go,

I can't wistand my emotions,

I want you with me,

In my life,

To tame the storm inside of me.

It's snowing now,

But since you've gone away,

I can no longer feel the cold,

Because I'm finding out,

I'm just as cold.'

Now this is a real tear jurker of a song. It was almost like Hanapu had taken every sad and depressing emotion out of the crowd and sang them, in a voice that sounded like an angel's, well fallen Angel to be correct.

'_In_ _this land of Winter,_

_I'm so alone _

_I'm so cold,_

_In the Darkness of my mind._

_I'm so cold,_

_In the darkness of my mind_.'

With one final strum of the guitars, Hanapu steped back from the microphone, and the song ended. "Thank you!" they all called.

Then Hanapu stepped back up to the microphone again. "Okay, we're going to kick it up a knotch. "This ones going to be a little more..." He grinned evily, "Dark."

The whole hall went deadly quiet, "Hey Cloud, just for future refrence, when he says _Dark_, he bloody well means it." Zack whispered.

Okay now Cloud should be scared. Dark, normally wasn't a good thing.

Lucius started with a slow, deep harmony, followed closely by a slightly faster melody. Then Cetus tapped the drums so it sounded like a heart beat.

Then the lights went out again, this time it didn't come back on.

'It's so dark,

I'm sitting alone again,

In a cell of hurt and betrayal,

The only sound is,

The hollow beating of my heart.'

A spot light fadded into existance pointing at Hanapu.

'It's so enchanting,

But as I sit here alone,

I see your face, with a grin,

That could match a chesher cat's.'

Dark! Dark didn't cut it, this was pitch black. Now it was so cold, it was as if the coldness of Hanapu's voice chilled the very air around him. Cloud could see his breath for a little white mist.

'Now I'm slowly going insane,

Without the light of the world,

The sound of the world,

The comfort of a mothers embrace,

Or the warmth of a young lover.

_The darkness is constricting,_

_Crushing everything that makes me human,_

_My humanity is forgotten,_

_And replacing it, Anger._'

Okay last thought of Cloud. "Oh shit."

'How can this be true,

Slowly but surely,

I lose something dear to me,

A bit of my humanity,

And I gain my enimy, hatred.

Everyday, I wish you dead,

Everyday, you grow more ill,

I laugh quietly at first,

But it gradually grows louder,

I think, "The fool deserves it"'

Now this was creepy, Hanapu's voice was no longer just cold, it was subzero. Not only that, it was dark, and unforgiving. To think this guy suffers from brief amnesia, and that he, Cloud, had found him in a bathroom blood pooling around his tall, thin form.

When Cloud saw him in that state, it reminded him of how his parents felt when they found him after his attempted suicide. How they must of felt was now clear. Afraid and unable to do anything for him.

'In my mind, I see a faint image,

Of a broken clock,

It's seconds to Midnight,

When the hand hits twelve,

All sanity goes out the window.

_The darkness is constricting,_

_Crushing everything that makes me human,_

_My humanity is forgotten,_

_And replacing it, Anger_.

I laugh and laugh, and laugh and laugh,

Nothing is better than this,

You presence seeps out of my mind,

You die and leave,

Leave me alone in myself.

And laugh and laugh,

There's something underneth my skin,

That makes everything funny,

Abolutly hilarious,

And so I laugh.

_The darkness is constricting,_

_Crushing everything that makes me human,_

_My humanity is forgotten,_

_And replacing it, Anger_.

I laugh at the world that banished a soul to the darkness.

I laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and LAUGH!'

One final strum and Hanapu burst into a fit of laughter, that rivaled Vincent Prices.

"Darkness comes to those who wait." Hanapu called.

This continued for another two hours, or so. Afterwords, when everybody was leaving, someone caught Clouds hand and begain to drag him out of the crowd. Cloud looked around to see who had his hand, and saw it was Hanapu's little sister.

She stopped just outside the backstage door, she turned, "You saved Nii-sama, didn't you!?" She asked him.

"Um... yeah." Cloud said slowly, unsure of her question.

Then, without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Of course Cloud was totally dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Cloud, Nii-sama isn't all that bad when you get to know him. Your a kind person, I know you'll be happy again someday." With that she let go and ran off. "My names Amonet by the way!" she called back.

Cloud stood there, in a state of utter confusion. Okay so his time here might not be so bad.

**So what ya think of my lyrics!? huh huh? Thanks for reading everybody. Yes I wrote these songs, I was both board and depressed. R&R!**


	5. Dun dun duuuuun

HI EVERYONE! IT'S ME SINISTER SIS!!!!! Okay I sobbered up a bit. To many fizzy drinks, I'm bouncing off the walls like a demented wabbit. - But IT'S FUN! Okay before I go again... here's chapy fivy! -

The next day, Cloud's chemistry class was given an assinment. You were to creat an effictiant, method of creating energy without using fossil fuels. Cloud was paired with Cetus, who Cloud found out, was a genius, when it came to tecnollogy, and mecanics.

And, that he was brilliant at making bombs, and was currentlly working on a bomb that would help the Six Devils get out of this hell hole.

Sitting in the Chemistry lab, Cloud and Cetus were working on a generator that ran on H2O, aka water. It was coming along really well, even though Cloud hadn't a clue what on earth he was doing.

"Could you pass me the wrench, and the pipes." Cetus asked politely. Cloud rummaged around in the tool box. Then handed the wrench and plastic pipinig to Cetus.

"Hey Cetus, can I ask you a question." Cloud asked apscentmindedly.

Cetus looked curiously at him over his green glasses "If you must."

"In your group I've noticed you all use diffrent names. But they're mainly names of majestic beasts and beings. Why?" Cloud looked up at Cetus.

"We found it much easier to call each other by the beast they're most like. I am like the great water beast Cetus, I can be nice and calm one minute but the next I could rip your head off." Cetus explained with a pleasant smile.

"Oh. That explains a lot." Cloud sounded confused.

"Don't worry, I only do that if I'm annoyed. So why did your parents send you here?" Cetus asked pleasently.

"Attempted suicide, attempted murder, but thats it. I swear..."

"As a man said to me 'suicide is painless' but not really." God this guys polite.

"What you in for?" Cloud returned the question.

"I'm a compulsive lier and I also blew-up a industrial park, I like blowing thinkings up." Cetus installed a energy converter to the back of the machine. They continued the conversation till the end of class. They said goodbye and made there way to their classes.

Cloud had maths next, he was very good at maths so he was placed in the higher level math class. After being introduced to the class, which contained Ravan and Hanapu, he was setted between the two.

And as the class progressed, Cloud found out that Hanapu was a genius. Cloud was starting to wonder about the 'Six Devils'. They were all highly intellagent, and their talents were spread over a wide range. He knew that Cetus was a science wiz and Hanapu was a political and math wiz. Now what about the others?

Ravan was also very good at maths, but nowhere near Hanapu's rank. Ah well. The class was very uneventful, not to mention very boaring.

After maths class was lunch, YAY! The bell rang for the end of class, and the teacher gave out the homework, NO!

Cloud met up with Vincent and Zack and they made their way to the lunch hall, and proceded to the que for the food. While they waited for their turn, Amonet ran up to Cloud and handed him a piece of paper, "Nii-san asked Amonet to give Cloud this." she said, in third person, weird.

"Oh... thank you." Cloud replied. Vincent eyed the paper like it would blow up any moment. Zack looked as though he couldn't care less. Amonet knodded and ran off.

Cloud unfolded the paper and read the note

_**Cloud,**_

_**We have a proposition for you and your groupies. Want to find out meet us at room 520 at nine tonight.**_

_**Hanapu.**_

''A proposition'' Zack muttered, who had leaned in to read the note over Cloud's shoulder.

"I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them. And thats not far." Vincent growled.

"Oh come on Vince, you never know, it might be worth our while." Cloud chirped with a big smile. Then he and Zack pulled the puppy-dog look, the big soulful eyes and quivering bottom lip.

Vincent growled and sighed in defeat, "Fine... but if anything happens, I'm _blaming you_."

That night, at five to nine, they reached the corridor that contained rooms 500 to 520, "Okay, 517, 518, 519, and... oh here we are 520." Cloud muttered. He briskly knocked three times on the door and waited for the answer.

"You know it'd be so funny if they weren't there." Zack joked

"No Zack... it wouldn't. I don't know how you talked me into this. And no I don't care that you a very good at hte puppy-dog look." Vincent growled at Zack.

"Vince! God you are such a worrywort. Lighten up, enjoy the experience." Zack playfully slapped Vincent on the shoulder, which earned him a famous Vincent Valentine death glare, "If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over, huh Vince." Zack smiled stupidly.

The door opened and Amonets magenta eye's peeked out, but upon seeing the three she opened the door fully. "Cloud came? And Zack and Vincent come to?" She asked quietly almost shyly.

"Yup." Cloud said happily, with a smile. At this Amonet went from small and scared to happy and bouncy. Like a three year old who's had to many fizzy drinks, she jumped up and down on the spot, then suddenly jumped at Cloud and attached herself around his neck.

"Cloud came! Amonet is so happy!!" She nearly yelled. Then a voice came from inside the room.

"Amonet, don't attack our guests. It's rude." It was Gabriel's voice. He then appered at the door. "I see you made it."

_Dun dun dun dun_, looks around, _Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuunnn_!!!! Fizzy drink gil AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! Laughs like lunatic in cat suit bottle caps jingling I'M A VILLIAN MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gets hit over head with golf club and dragged to small quiet room to relax.

We're sorry for the disruption, but Sinister SIS is unavalible right now. So enjoy anyway.


	6. Vincent Valentine

_Hey guys here's chapter 6 of MH!_

"I see you made it." Gabriel commented, "Well, come on in." He move to the side and the four made their way in, Amonet still hanging off Cloud's neck. Inside was a large cozzy six person appartment. A large living area/kitchen was the main area, a bathroom and six rooms were each connected by a elagent door way of soild black oak.

Each had a figure carved into the wood. Cloud recognized three of them, a bat, a sea monster and a raven, the others he didn't know.

"So you made it. That is undoutably a surprise." Raven comented from a hammock in the corner.

"Oh come on. You douted them?" Cetus replied from a big armchair, "they said they'd come and they have." He looked at Cloud, "Oh Amonet you can let go of Cloud, he not going anywhere. Are you?" He looked over his green reading glasses.

"No. So you wanted to talk to us?" He asked once Amonet let go of his neck. Cetus however went back to his book, he sat sideways on the chair with his legs dangling over the arm rest. Then Hanapu seemed to float into the room.

He'd taken off the coat, and he wore a black aristocrat waistcoat, the neck of which stopped at his jawline. Under that he wore a black longsleeved velvet shirt, black gloves, black pants and knee high boots. His white hair was tied back by a ribbon and his crimson eye's were behind a pair of reading glasses.

All in all, he looked very swanky. Very like an aristocrat. "Ah, it appers we have company." He said in a frostbite voice. He looked at Vincent, and smirked, "Now how long has it been since you've been here." He put one of his elagent fingers on his chin and raised it in a thoughtful way.

Vincent growled in anger, "Three years." Hanapu pretended to think on it, then "Ah yes, that was before you gained your annoying lapdog." He pointed to Zack.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed.

Hanapu looked at him, "Down boy." He ordered. Zack backed down. Hanapu smirked in a superior way, "Now I believe we have some work to disscuse." He motioned for everyone to take a seat.

Three hours later, the three crept back into their room. Curfue was a hour ago, and it wasn't a good idea to get caught. Cloud approched Vincent once they were in, "Hey Vince you okay?" He asked concerned.

Vincent shot him a glare and growled, "What's it got to do with you?!" Then he went into his room.

Zack appered at Cloud's side, "Hey Zack, what's got his shorts in a knot?" Cloud asked. Zack pulled up a chair and sat down, Cloud did the same.

"Vincent came in in the same year as Hanapu, of course both were a little more violent back then. Vincent was seriously paranoid and withdrawn, Hanapu would rip your head clean off just for talking to him. But for some reason neither went at each other. Nobody knew why." Zack sighed then continued.

"Vincent never told me what happened between them, but I found the record of the in one of my quick hide and seek games with the security. Apparently the year I came in and became close to Vincent, Hanapu got mad because he thought I was taking Vincent away.

Vincent stood up to Hanapu and they got into a fight and they haven't talked friendly since." Zack finished.

Cloud looked at the ground, poor Vince.

_Okay I know... short... but this was a filler chapter, I hope you like it. We shall see you again. Sinister SIS_


	7. How long does it take to burn?

_Hi guys! God I know that this is short but please enjoy. I'm really upset, because of someone who goes by the name of Stupid, who took my story to pieces and didn't care about my feelings. So please be nice._

The next day, Cloud sat in chemisty, but his mind wasn't on his project. The night before, him, Zack, and Vincent had been informed on the plot of the SixDevils. He'd learned that Vincent had once been on speaking terms with Hanapu, and was still alive afterwards.

"Hey Cloud, are you paying attention?" He was brought back to earth by Cetus's voice. He looked up and saw Cetus looking at him.

"Huh? Oh... ya I'm fine. Just thinking." Cloud replied with a smile.

"Thats good. I..." He was cut off by loud, angry yells coming from outside in the hall. The teacher walked out into the hall to find the problem.

Cetus looked at Cloud and the two, as well as the rest of the class went to the door. And there standing in the middle of the hall, was Hanapu getting yelled at by the princple, who had gripped Hanapu's collar.

"You brat! You think that I would just lie down and play dead, while you and your group of imature misfits, run amuck of my school!" He yelled.

Hanapu just stared at him, "Did you know sir, that it is stated that it takes the body ten minutes to burn completely after being set alight." He asked in a silky voice.

The principle looked confused, Hanapu smiled, "Lets prove it." He pulled a zippo lighter from his pocket and set the fabric of the principle's suit on fire.

The principle yelled and let go, as the fire spread. He waved his arm tring to put out the fire. Hanapu, just laughed and clapped, "Dance sir, dance." He laughed.

The fire spread really quickly, the more it was waved. It had reached his chest, and spread downwards. Hanapu grew hysterical, he glapped and shouted, "Dance!".

The principle ran down the hall, screaming. He ran but didn't stop in time, he crashed and fell through the window. They were three floors up and he wouldn't have survived the fall.

Hanapu giggled and made his way to the window. He leaned out the window and waved, "Bye Bye, Mr.Normal!" He called, in a happy voice.

Cloud stared in horror. He wasn't normal, he didn't feel. No body could do that, and just laugh. He wasn't human, he wasn't human.

_What ya think? R&R_


End file.
